DC COMICS: Gotham (s3 ep05 Anything For You)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA GOTHAM (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM The previous episode of Gotham saw a major confrontation with Mad Hatter. While Jim Gordon managed to break Jervis Tetch’s control, the battle didn’t end without multiple tragedies: Tetch’s sister Alice fell to her death – and her poisonous blood spilled out. Unfortunately, a drop of the blood – which sends those affected by it into a murderous and uncontrollable rage – fell directly into the eye of GCPD Captain Barnes. Oh yeah, and Penguin got elected Mayor of Gotham City. Follow along below after each commercial break for our live updates and commentary of the new episode: Anything For You! The party is on for Mayor Cobblepot. An old-school tickertape parade, with his chief of staff Nygma at his side in the car (and Butch walking behind it) goes on, followed by a photo op of the new Mayor serving food to homeless, dedicating a new school bus – all while Butch looks pissed. Cobblepot looks at a statue of his mother asking if she’s proud in his home. Nygma tells Oswald “yes, she would be proud.” He’s loved by the people, feared by the gangs, and being celebrated at a gala. “What more could someone ask for?” Cut to the steps of a government building, where Nygma touts his accomplishments in ridding Gotham of its monsters – only to be interrupted by the Red Hood Gang. “No one is safe, not from us.” They shoot the statue he was dedicating, and knock its head off. Penguin is pissed. They escape. GOTHAM Jim and Vale have a chat, she says she can’t come over tonight “three nights in a row it might be a thing…” They talk about Tetch and his sister’s blood, and that pisses Jim off to know that she’s questioning him reporter-style. Barnes looks at a picture of Alice’s dead body – he doesn’t seem crazy just yet. Huzzah! Bullock tells him about the Red Hood Gang – the new one. Ed Nygma walks into the GCPD and everyone stops what they’re doing to watch him. “As Mayor Cobblepot’s chief of staff, I’m going to be your liaison on the Red Hood investigation.” He threatens Barnes’ job if they don’t comply. Meanwhile, Penguin sits, pissed with his mother’s statue’s head on the table. He has some of the less desirables like Barbara Kean and Zsasz there. One of the thugs is pissed that he was called there for this – and Penguin smashes his nose into the statue head. “I want the Red Hood gang found, and the leader’s head on a spike by nightfall,” Penguin orders. The Red Hood Gang waits for their leader – and BUTCH walks in. Oh man, he’s trying to make himself useful again. COMMERCIAL BREAK! Bruce shows up on Jim’s doorstep – Um, real Bruce as far as we can tell. He wants to hire Gordon’s Private Investigative services, and tells Jim that he’s put his parents’ murder and such aside. He wants to hire him to find Ivy Pepper – and he’s doing it for Selina. Jim gives him a little nudge on that, saying “I think it’s chivalrous – how long have you been a thing?” Bruce stutters nervously. Ed Nygma chats with Lucius Fox, and Fox threatens Nygma “If you ever threaten my life or Bruce Wayne’s again, I’ll find a way to end you.” The two have an interesting tete a tete as they seem to be able to match wits a bit. Nice. Elsewhere in GCPD, Bullock says that an adult red head in her twenties knocked him out and stole clothes, leaving Ivy’s sweater behind. Lee joins the three gentlemen and wants to talk to Jim. She tells Jim that her engagement announcement will come out, and will feature Mario’s family name, Falcone. He takes the news shockingly well, and she seems like she wanted more of a reaction out of him. Lee next meets Mr. Nygma, who starts talking to her in a creepy manner. She punches him in the face. “That was for Kristin.” They argue a bit, but she ain’t scared. “My fiancee’s father is Carmine Falcone. I so much as whisper to him and you disappear.” Barbara and Tabitha chat about Penguin’s newest mission. Tabs is ready to help, so she doesn’t have to “watch her ass all the time,” to which Babs checks it out for her. They found a guy that does smoke grenades like what the red hoods used, and are ready to make him talk. Meanwhile, the Red Hoods are out terrorizing some kids and they blow up/set the bus on fire that Penguin just commissioned. They report in to Butch, confused by them not just killing Penguin. Babs and Tabs find Butch and the Red Hood gang – uh oh. Jim and Bruce are at a diner. They have a nice heart to heart – it seems like Jim is coming back around a bit. He tells Bruce he should tell Selina how he feels. “Does that actually work?” “Sometimes.” Bruce asks if he’s taking his own advice, and points out there was lipstick on a coffee mug on a table in his apartment. Bruce said he wishes he had a sign. He’s supposed to go to Mayor Cobblepot’s party tonight. The two of them have a really nice brotherly thing going now. Penguin and Nygma have a chat about this whole situation. Nygma figures it out – he can find the Red Hood Gang. Babs and Tabs have Butch back at Sirens – Babs figures it’s Butch’s life for Tabs. He reveals he planned to take the Red Hoods down tonight to make everything better. Babs leaves the decision up to Tabitha – she says she won’t tattle, but he owes her now. Just then, Penguin calls Butch and says they found the Red Hood Gang – Butch gets there first, grabs a tommy gun – and kills the whole gang. Nygma is unimpressed, but Penguin seems happy. Penguin holds a press conference to praise Butch’s take down of the Red Hoods, and again, Nygma’s not happy about all this. The GCPD examines the scene of the Red Hoods massacre – Nygma is annoyed that they didn’t seem to fight back when they were all killed – he spots the suits that Butch bought them for the party. At the GCPD, Barnes goes to Lee, to ask about Alice’s blood. When they used the blood on rats, two of the three rats injected had increased strength and stamina – but one of them went nuts and chewed threw steal cages to kill the others. It’s party time at Sirens! Hey, I was on this set when this was being filmed! Fun! Butch and Tabitha chat – he owes her. Bruce and Alfred walk in, this is part of his Bruce Wayne training “fake smiles and mingling. I miss the old days,” Bruce says. Oh Bruce, you’ll be doing that for so much longer. Mayor Cobblepot welcomes them – while they’re chatting, Bruce spots Selina. His sign! She is, of course, pickpocketing. The hot grown-up Ivy grabs her arm and says “I never realized how short you are.” She asks who the hell she is and she says “Not yet. This is too fun.” Nygma gives Butch a box with a pocket square in it – from the Red Hood crime scene. Turns out the suits are made by Butch’s tailor. Yeah, he figured it all out. Butch grabs him by the throat and says “I should snap your neck right now.” Nygma offers for the two of them to kill Penguin together. “I’m not cut out to be number two. How would you like to run Gotham with me?” Nygma says he’s impressed by how clever he turned out to be. “You’d really turn on him after all he’s done for you?” “In a heartbeat,” Nygma says. Nygma has a contingency when Butch refuses, though – Zsasz and his thugs – and Zsasz has Tabitha. Ruh-roh. Bruce walks up to Selina – she asks if he recognizes the buxom redhead and he doesn’t. He has something to tell her and wants some privacy. Zsasz and Butch chat – Butch is pissed that Zsasz would turn on Oswald. He gives Butch a gun and says “put one in the Mayor before I put one in Tabitha.” Barbara welcomes them all to Sirens. It looks like Nygma really wants to go through with this. Penguin goes up to make his big victory speech. Butch in a Red Hood mask shoots into the air – aaaaaand it was all a trick by Nygma. Blanks. Zsasz shoots Butch and takes him down. Tabitha starts to escape her captors using the kitchen tools. Penguin and Butch fight. Butch decides not to have him killed on the spot – he wants him prosecuted. Butch and Tabitha lock eyes when she gets in there, and Butch starts choking Nygma. “Best party ever” Babs says. Penguin crashes a bottle over Butch’s head to save Ed, and Tabs lunges – “Not now,” Barabara says, holding her back. Hmm. Bruce tells Selina on the rooftop that he tried to find Ivy and couldn’t. But he has more to say. He tells her “I like you, as more than a friend.” Her eyes narrow. She asks how many girls he has dated, and he says “none. I feel something, and I know you do too, we’re the same.” She yells at him “in what universe?” Um, in every universe, Catwoman. He says “There’s something between us. You have to see that.” “Rule one, don’t ever tell me what I have to do.” She kisses him. He says he’s confused and she says good. Vale’s at dinner with the scientist who is researching Alice Tetch’s blood. He starts to proposition her. Jim sits down at the table and tells him he was just leaving. Vale is impressed. He has the info on Alice’s blood, and he’s willing to not keep the “woman and the reporter separate.” Penguin and Nygma sit to have some tea – Nygma really got it from Butch. They have a real moment. Nygma says “I would do anything for you, you can always count on me.” Oswald pulls him close in a hug – playing to the tumblr demographic a bit here? Tabitha goes out in full leather, and slaps on goggles – lookin quite Catwoman-y there. She goes to take Butch back, hijacking the ambulance. Barnes gets the news, and it makes him jump up in anger – and he realizes he’s not using his crutch anymore. His eyes go vein-y with the poison effect and he likes it. Crap. Mad Hatter has a new Alice in his lair, and oh man is it creepy. He’s dressed her up – just a random blonde girl – and is yelling at her. “He took you from me and he killed you!” When she says she’s not dead, he slits her throat – and uses the blood as ink. He writes on a card, “James Gordon.” Holy crapnuts. And that’s the end of the episode. Yowza. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Batman Family Category:Gotham Category:Gotham P.D. Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin) Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler Category:Butch Gitzean Category:Red Hood Gang Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Poison Ivy Category:Barbara Keen Category:Tabitha Galavan Category:Lucius Fox Category:Jervis Tech - Mad Hatter I Category:Captain Nathaniel Barnes Category:Victor Zsasz Category:Detective Alvarez